5 Minutes To Midnight HikaruHaruhi DISCONTINUED!
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: When the Host Club finally have a break from school, Tamaki decides to invite everyone to Tokyo. Kyoya have business, Hunny and Morti have promised to help his brother. But the twins gladly accepts, and Haruhi... Does she even have a choice?  DISCONTINUED - If anybody wants to continue this story, pm me and you can have it :
1. Part 1,2,3,4,5 xD

**5 minutes to Midnight**

Part 1: Let's go to Tokyo!

_Hikaru x Haruhi Tamaki x OC Kaoru x OC_

Haruhi's POV

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Tamaki asked and looked at me.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked and tilted my head.

"All of you of course." He said with a smile, like it had been obvious. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Sometimes he was just too idiotic.

"Why are you asking?" I asked him and looked up from my hands. I had a bad feeling that he would come up with some kind of Host Club activity for the one week we had away from school. All of the others had just been listening silently to our conversation, and I guess they noticed my nervousness.

"Well, I had this great idea! We could all take a trip to Tokyo, the capital of our country!" He exclaimed excitedly. I glared at him with my mouth open. What was he talking about?

"We don't have any plans in the holidays, and it sounds great." The twins said in common, and moved closer on each side of me, with their famous smiles, who always meant trouble.

"I want to go too!" Honey exclaimed excited. Mori sadly shook his head.

"You know we can't, you've promised your dad that you'll stay close to help your brother." Mori reminded him. Honey's smile quickly faded and his eye was filled with tears.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry guys, but I guess I can't go then." He apologized, looking down.

"Don't worry senpai, just stay and help your brother the best you can, right?" Tamaki said trying to cheer him up. Honey nodded, but still seemed sad.

"Now, what about you Kyoya? Uhm... Kyoya?" We all looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm here." He suddenly said as he returned to the room, placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"So, are you coming with us?" Tamaki asked, with a bright smile, but Kyoya shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have business to do here." He said. Tamaki sighed, but nodded.

"So, what about you Haruhi?" Kaorou asked playfully and winked at me. I laughed nervously, and moved a bit more over to Hikaru's side. Not a good idea, since he grabbed the chance to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a bone crashing hug.

"Come on, please say you will. For us." The twins begged in union.

"Let me go!" I whined and made my way out of Hikaru's arms. Both he and his brother laughed at me.

"Would you stop harassing my little girl!" Tamaki said angrily, and I sighed, as it only caused the twin to laugh harder.

"So, are you coming or not?" Hikaru asked when he finally could control his laugh.

"Uhm... I would surely love to, but I don't think I can afford it." I excused. The twins looked at each other and laughed again. I didn't got the funny thing, until Tamaki sighed.

"Do you think I invites you and then expect you to pay Haruhi? We know your situation, that's why I'm paying for you." He exclaimed happily. I started to blush.

"You don't have too, it wasn't meant like that..." I mumbled.

"Aww, you're so cute." Tamaki said excited and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Don't be all emotional, anyways I don't think my father will let me go..." I said, hoping this would end the discussion.

"I expected you to say that, so I did you a favor, and called him right before." Kyoya suddenly said.

"You did WHAT?" I shrieked. How could he just call my dad, without my permission? Well, I could expect the twins or Tamaki to do something like that, but Kyoya?

"I called your dad." He repeated totally calm. My mood just sank. Not good. Not good at all.

"What did he said?" Tamaki, Kaorou and Hikaru all said at the same time. I crossed my fingers under the table, hoping no one would notice.

"He said that he thought it was a brilliant idea. As long as the twins were keeping and eye on Haruhi all the time, so that blonde one didn't put a hand on his daughter." He told. The twins gave a highfive in front of my head, and laughed hysterical of Tamaki who was slowly sliding down the chair, with a painful grimace on his face.  
"Why me? Why does he absolutely hate me?" He whined.

"Would you knock it off? At least she got to come with us." Kaorou said as he and his brother were making their own victory dances. That made Tamakis face light up, and he wasn't slow to join them.

"Thank god, am I really going to be with those guys alone, for a whole week?" I whined, but so they couldn't hear me. Honey and Mori laughed, and Kyoya even smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll have a good time." Honey said, positive as always.

"I seriously doubt that, but I guess I might as well try to enjoy it." I sighed and looked at the dancing boys. Well, I enjoyed hanging out with them normally, and after all, it would only be a week... Maybe it would be an okay trip.

Part 2 – Everybody's getting ready

Haruhi's POV

"Darling, have you packed?" My dad almost sang as he entered the room and looked at my half full suitcase. He stiffened and looked from me to the suitcase, and then back to me.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked confused and tilted my head.  
"Do you think I will let you leave with THIS?" He asked and held up one of my usual school outfits.  
"Uhm, why not?" I asked, I didn't get it. I was always dressed like that.  
"Well, it's bad enough that you're wearing it at school, now that you actually have some free time to dress like a girl, I want you to use some of the dresses I've bought you." He said and grabbed some of them from the closet.

"But dad, you know, I always wear this kind of things." I said and looked down at the clothes I had found.

"Won't you wear this dresses just one time? For your daddy?" He asked with teary eyes. I sighed, but nodded.

"Okay then, but only this time, right?" I asked. He nodded energic and started replacing my clothes in the suitcase with all kind of dresses. I decided to go pack my bathroom bag, at least I didn't had to worry about the clothes anymore. Tomorrow would be the day we should leave, so it had been pretty late for packing. But I hadn't found any other time, so it was just how it was.

Tamaki's POV

"Are you ready for the trip tomorrow, Young Lord?" My waitress, Amine asked me. I turned away from the window, where I had been standing, looking out on the sun who was going down. Tomorrow we would leave.

"I am." I said and sent her a smile. Her cheeks immediately turned pink and she sent me a shy smile. It wasn't very strange at all. She was only 2 years older than me, so she could easily fall for my charm.  
"Was there anything else?" I asked gently. I wouldn't seem rude, but I just needed to be alone with my thoughts for a little time.

"Uhm, no." She replied, before she backed out of my room and closed the doors after her. I sighed and threw myself at the bed. I had always been good with the girls, and could get whoever I wanted. There was just problem: There wasn't anyone I wanted. At least not now. Nobody had made my heart flutter in the way people describes it will when you're in love. I rolled over to my back and starred at the ceiling. I just had to wait for the right one, someday she would come.

Hikaru's POV

"So, tomorrow it is." I said with a smile and looked at my brother. He returned the smile.

"It is." He replied. I lay down on the bed and looked at him.

"I think it's going to be... Interesting." I said, thinking about how it would be with only him, Tamaki and of course Haruhi. Just the thought of her smile, made my own grow bigger and reveal the teeth.

"Indeed, my dear brother. Maybe you'll finally get the chance to tell Haruhi how you really feels." He said in a dreamy tune and sat down beside me. I stiffened.

"How did you...?" I stammered. He laughed at me.

"I'm your brother, for not to say your twin. I can tell it just by the way you look at her, or how you smile everytime you think of her." He pointed out. I sighed, and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He grabbed gently around my chin and lifted my head so my eyes would meet his.

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're finally beginning to trust others." He said and smiled. I shyly returned the smile, and blushed. Even though it was kinda embarrassing, I was glad he knew how I felt now. The trip would be much more interesting now, much more than I had thought.

Part 3: The trip

Haruhi' POV

"Will you two promise me to take good care of my little Haruhi?" My dad asked the twins as he held them by their shoulders and completely managed to ignore Tamaki, who tried his best to seem like a trustful young man. If he just knew my dad, he had given up from the start.

"So, you do know we have to share rooms, two and two, right?" Kaorou suddenly asked me.

"WHAT?" My father exclaimed, and turned to Tamaki, who looked like he just wished to disappear. The twins looked like they could burst out laughing at any time, but of course they tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry sir, but everything was booked, and they only had two good rooms left, but don't worry, I've already arranged so Haruhi and I will share room, and..." He tried to calm down my father, but that only made it worse.  
"WHAT? Do you think I will let Haruhi sleep in the same room as you?" My dad said, starring at a very frightened Tamaki, who seemed pretty small right now. He didn't said anything.

"I can accept the fact that you have to share rooms, but in that case, I want Haruhi to be with one of the twins." My father said, and if you knew him as much as I did, you knew he wouldn't change his mind. I didn't even tried to protest.

"I will personally take care of your daughter, and be sure that no one will interrupt her, while she's asleep." Hikaru assured my dad. He sighed, but then nodded, and looked the twin right in the eyes.

"I trust you young man. But you better take care of her, because else..."

"Of course I will sir, don't worry." He said, and my dad was finally satisfied.

"Well, then have a nice trip." He said, as he hugged me close, trying not to cry.

"I will Dad." I replied, and hugged him back. When he finally let go, I realized that the twins had taken my bag.

"Such wonderful young gentlemen." My dad said with teary eyes. I sighed and followed them to the limo which would take us all the way. It would be a couple of hours, I had to spent them with the twins, because Tamaki should help the driver in the front. Hurray. They got my suitcase in back, and then Hikaru held the door for me.

"You don't have to play this comedy anymore. He already loves the two of you." I whispered as I passed by him. He just sent me an innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he climbed in and sat down beside me. When we were inside, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"This trip is going to be so much fun, don't you think _roommate_?" He asked playfully, and that was when I realized it. I was actually going to share room with Hikaru. Somebody, kill me, was my first thought. But then again, wasn't it better than to be with Tamaki? I would say so.

Part 4 – Arriving

The trip was actually okay, since the twins slept most of the way.

I was surprised when I looked out and saw the hotel.

"We are here. We are actually here." I whispered to myself. Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head from my shoulder, where it had been resting.

"Does it looks good?" He asked, as he yawned and stretched his arms. I nodded. It did look good. It was a big building with many rooms, and around it there were a private area, only for the guests of the hotel. With own beach and tennis areas.

"Kaorou, Kaorou we are here." Hikaru said and gently shook his brother awake.

"Huh?" Kaorou yawned, and blinked a couple of times, completely disorientated. Then the door was opened, and Tamaki's head came in.

"Are you gonna come out, or what?" He asked grumpily, guess he had been woken up from sleep too.

"Relax Boss, we're coming now." Kaorou yawned again, and the got out. We followed him, and went to the back of the car to get our things.

"So, I guess you two will share room and I'll take Haruhi?" Tamaki said as we took the suitcases.

"No way. Her dad said that she should share with Hkaru, so that's what she will do. You'll have me instead." Kaorou said and winked. Tamaki looked like he was about to faint.

"Shall we get in?" I suggested. Hikaru nodded, and helped me with my things, again.

"Thanks." I said, as he carried them to the entrance, where they were taken by piccolos.

"No problem." He replied with a smile. Behind us were Kaorou and Tamaki still discussing whether Tamaki was lucky or not to share room with Kaorou.

"Should you check us in?" I asked Tamaki who was just about to say something back to his roommate.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course." He said as he turned his back against Kaorou and walked over to the reception to get the keys.

He was quickly back to us.

"So, I have bad news..." He said and sighed.

"What?" We asked in union.

"There's only double beds in the room." He cried. All of us gasped.

"But they do have sofas too, right?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"No problem then, I'll just take the sofa for us, then you can get the bed." I said to Hikaru with a smile. He shook his head.

"No way, you're the girl, you'll have the bed." He replied. I sighed, sometimes it was much easier just to be taken as a guy.

"So, shall we get our stuff packed out?" I asked the others, who nodded.

"Here's your key." Tamaki said, as he, absolutely not happy about it, gave it to me. 323.

"Okay, come Hikaru, let's go find our room." I suggested. He nodded, and followed me to the elevator. The other guys had room number 276, so it was a floor lower than ours. It didn't really matter to me.

"How did they know where we should be?" I gasped, after opening the door to our room and finding all our things in there. Hikaru shrugged.  
"No idea." He replied and walked in. I closed the door behind us, and started to explore the room.

It was big, and luxury funitured. Even though the bed seemed like a fine place to sleep, I must admit that the bed was very, very attractive in my mind. We had our own television, and a bathroom with toilet and a bathtub. Seemed like I was already enjoying it.

"Should we pack out now, or?" I asked my roommate, who completely opposite of me didn't seemed very impressed. Guess he was used to it.

Hikaru shrugged. He then stretched his body, and yawned.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm still not fully awake." He said, and sent me a tired smile. That was when I noticed how strange it felt, it was one of the first times for me, being alone with him. I shyly returned the smile, trying not to blush.

"It's not that bad, but if you're tired, just feel free to take a nap." I said, as I started to unpack my stuff. He nodded, and headed for the sofa.

"Just take the bed, it doesn't matter right now anyways." I said, before he lay down. He shrugged again, and then lay down on the bed instead. When I looked at him again, not much more than 5 minutes later, he was already asleep. I was almost finished unpacking, and it seemed kinda relaxing. My body felt a bit drowsy, and my eyes were getting heavier. I looked at the clock. 15:20. Still time enough for a short nap.

It didn't took me long to decide. Without really thinking about it, I dropped myself on the bed beside Hikaru. I looked at him as he was sleeping. He looked peaceful, and sweet, not like the devilish, annoying boy he really was. I smiled to myself, before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Part 5 – The first night in Tokyo

Haruhi's POV.

"So, Haruhi, what do you think of the city?" Tamaki asked me, as we were all walking down the streets. It was so big, full of people and neon lights, and shops and much more.

"Yeah Haruhi, what do you think?" The twins asked, as they moved closer on each side of me. I quickly changed my tempo, so I could get out of their reach before I had to answer.

"It's big." I replied in the end. I didn't knew what to say. I felt kinda weird, I was wearing one of the dresses my father had packed. When Tamaki, after about ½ hour, finally had finished crying over how cute I was looking, we had headed for the city to find a place to eat. In the beginning I felt bad for letting Tamaki pay, but the food were so delicious that I quickly forgot all about it. Now we were on our way back to the hotel, we were all pretty exhausted after the trip, even though the twins didn't seemed like.

"You don't like it?" Tamaki asked horrified, and looked at me with his puppy eyes. I sighed, and refused to look at his face.

"I never said that. It's also a pretty city." I said, and of course he was already over me, wrapping his arms around my body, while he was blabbing about how cute I was. I couldn't wait till we got back to the hotel.

When we did, we split up in our "groups" and wished each other goodnight. The twins were not as "gay-ish" when there wasn't audience. Now they were... Well, like normal brothers, just closer than most.

There was silence between me and my roommate all the way upstairs. I found my PJ's, and captured the bathroom, so I could have a quick shower. Afterwards I dried my hair, which was pretty easy because of it's short length. I got dressed, and then walked out again. Hikaru was lying in front of the television, watching some weird talk-show.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked without removing his eyes from the screen. I shrugged, and sat down beside his legs, the only place I could sit.

"I don't know. I'm not special tired anymore." I replied. He nodded to show he was listening, still not looking at me, while he zapped through the programs. Finally he turned the TV off, and rolled so he was lying on his back, and I almost was pushed of the couch.

"There's nothing worth watching in the television." He complained, and I shrugged. He was right.

"What should we do then?" I asked him. He looked at me, and again I got this strange feeling of being alone with him, and I had to look down, so he wouldn't notice that I was blushing. What was this about?

"I don't know." He sighed. I felt relieved, at least he hadn't noticed anything. I rushed through my brain, but found no ideas.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." I suggested, and he nodded slowly. After a little while with just silence, I stood up and picked up my duvet from the bed.

"Are you gonna move over to the bed?" I asked him, planning to sleep where he was lying. He looked at me, like if I was stupid.

"I already told you that you're the one to sleep there." He said, like it was obvious. I sighed.

"I can't let you sleep there, you know senpai." I told him. He turned his head, and looked me into the eyes. He raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not used to sleep like that. I am." I explained, but he shook his head.

"You just gave me another reason to give you the bed. This is a vacation for you, time for you to relax." He said stubbornly. I moaned, knowing he wouldn't give up. I liked him much better when he was asleep...

"Then we're going to share the bed again. I'm not letting you sleep on the coach." I finally decided. He looked at me, suspicious.

"Are you sure you don't mind that?" He said, with a sly smile. I felt goosebumps, but I ignorred them, and nodded.  
"Fine." He then said, and we walked over to the bed.

We both got down on the bed, with out duvets over us. None of us said anything, and I was just starring at the ceiling. When I, randomly, turned my head to look at him, I noticed he was starring at me. He blushed, and so did I, and we immediately looked different directions. Now what the heck was up with that?


	2. Part 6, 7 & 8 b

Part 6 – What are you doing?

Hikaru's POV

I sat up in the bed and yawned. I had just woken up, from a wonderful sleep, but also a weird dream. I automatically reached out to wake Kaouro up, but when I touched something round and soft, I immediately blushed and pulled my hand back. I looked down, and remembered... Kaorou wasn't here... Haruhi was. And I just touched her...

Luckily, she was still asleep and hadn't noticed anything. I sighed, and then looked at her again. How could the others not notice how beautiful she was? And how sweet, funny and perfect? I made myself wanna puke, I wasn't that type at all. But when I thought about how Tamaki always over protected her, I realized it could be. Maybe he was in love with her. And if he was, I woulc have no chance. I sighed again, and my inner version of Kaorou slapped me for being a pessimist. I reached up and touched my cheek, like if I had actually been slapped.

I looked at her for some time, looked how perfect she was. I reached out, and gently let my fingers caress her face. I let the tip of my finger follow her cheek bone, all the way down to her chin, and slowly down her throat. I lightly led a finger through her hair, and when I softly touched her lips with a finger tip, I wondered how it would feel to kiss her. I sighed, still with my hand resting on her cheek. Then she suddenly shut her eyes open, and I stiffened, not moving a single bit.

She looked at me, a bit confused. Her innocent eyes looked into mine.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" She asked, and looked at my hand I had moved a bit away from her face. I could feel the heat burn in my cheeks, and I didn't knew what to say or where to put my eyes. She smiled, probably of my reaction, a smile worth dying for. She then sighed and moved so she was looking at me.

"Uhm..." Was my only answer. I had never been so embarrassed before, and I didn't even had Kaorou here to help me. She giggled.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's just pretend I didn't noticed." She closed her eyes again, and my fast beating heart started to relax a bit. I was still confused, I was pretty sure she wasn't quite awake. But she was obviously sleeping again, so I lay down, and closed my eyes, seeing her smile in my thoughts.

Part 7 – Yuki

Haruhi's POV

I couldn't help but thinking about my dream, while we were all walking down Tokyo's streets. I dreamt that Hikaru was touching my face, letting his finger gently touch my cheeks, my hair, my lips...

I shook my head, to make it go away. That was too weird! I didn't knew what it was, but since we'd arrived here, it was like my body was looking and reacting at Hikaru in a whole new way. It was confusing me, but I just choosed to ignore it. And also ignore the fact that every time I looked at him, I would meet his eyes, blush and look away. It had to be my imagination, it was just randomly that he looked at me when I looked at him. I mean, he wouldn't be looking at me that much.

Tamaki's POV

All the time in Tokyo I had a feeling that there was something I was kept out from. Everytime I looked at twins they would look at each other, or Haruhi, like they knew something I didn't. It was really bothering me, but there was nothing I could do. Last night, when I had tried to ask Kaorou what was going on, he had exclaimed that he didn't knew what I was talking about. Then he had yawned, and gone to bed, probably to avoid anymore questions.

I was so frustrated, walking in my own thoughts that I didn't even saw the girl, before I literally walked right into her, and made her drop her bags on the ground. I gasped in shock, and forgot all about my romantic, seductive apologizing methods,

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized while I bent down to help her with the things. It just resulted in us, bumping our heads against each other. We both stood up, rubbing the place we had hit.

"It's okay, I should've seen where I walked." She replied with the sweetest smile ever. Now I had the time to look at her. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes, not very typical for a japanese girl. She also had the cutest face I'd seen in my life. She was making me so confused that I still didn't put up my romantic style.

"No, it was me. Here, let me take this for you." This time I bent down before her and got the bags. I handled them to her, looking her right in the eyes.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. I tried to return the smile, but I was lost in her eyes. She was just about to go, but I took her arm and stopped her. She turned around and looked at me.

"I... Uhm.. What's your name?" I asked, and let go of her. I blushed and scratched my hair nervously , but she just smiled again.

"I'm Yuki. What about you?" She asked, and tilted her head. My heart beated faster than before. Yuki. That meant snow. A pretty fitting name for her.

"I'm Tamaki." I presented myself, stammering a bit. Her smile grew widder.

"Nice to meet you." She said, and sounded like she meant it. I nodded.

"Yeah. So, do you live here in Tokyo?" I asked her, just to make her stay a little longer. She shook her head.

"Not anymore. My family will move soon, as I've just got a very rare scholarship to a very excpensive school, called Ouran Academy." She said. I stiffened.

"That's where I'm going!" I exclaimed smiling. She looked at me in disbelief

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just on a trip with some friends." I explained. Talking about my friends... Where were they?

"Sounds nice." She said, nodding. I smiled again, and nodded too.

"Well, maybe you could come and hang out with us some day? If you want..." I suggested, and suddenly blushed. I was numb, I NEVER blushed. So why do it now? She seemed happy about my offer.

"I would love too. Here's my number, just call me." She said, and quickly wrote it on a piece of paper she gave me. I nodded, returning her smile, again. She wasn't shy at all.'

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you then?" I asked. She nodded, before she turned around and walked away. I starred at her, as she disappeared in the crowd, with her blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her. I looked at the clouds over me. It was going to rain, soon I thought.

"Tamaki-senpai?" It was Haruhi's voice which dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said turning to her. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice her cuteness. But she was cute in a very different way from Yuki.

"We were thinking about going back to the hotel. It's going the be bad weather, I think." She said, looking at the clouds. I nodded.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer, but I'll be back before it gets really bad, okay?" I said. She seemed confused, but she nodded. Then she turned around and walked back to the twins who were standing a bit away from us, whispering to each other. I noticed how they got up, and smiled and waved as soon as Haruhi looked in their direction, as nothing had been going on. Strange. I started to walk down the streets, looking at the shops, while my thoughts where a whole other place...

Part 8 – Thunder

Haruhi's POV

We got back just in the right time. The raindrops started to fall as we entered the door, and just 5 minutes later it was raining like it would never stop. I just hoped Tamaki had found a place to be, so he wouldn't get trapped outside in the rain.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go to my room and get some sleep." Kaorou yawned. "It's impossible to sleep with Tamaki, he's talking in sleep and it seriously keeps you awake."

Me and my roommate both laughed. We wished him a good nap, before we returned to our room. We sat down in the couch, and turned on the tv. I noticed how we were actually sitting as far away from each other as possible. It was kinda weird, but normally I wouldn't even have noticed...

A sudden lightning outside made me jump in shock. Hikaru sent me a weird glance, with a lifted brow, but then he remembered. He already knew my fear of thunder and lightening. It didn't help when the TV suddenly shut down and all electricity disappeared. I couldn't hold back a small whine. The thunder, followed by a new lightening made me jump down from the sofa, trying to hide under the table.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru said softly. I replied with a weak whine, from my hiding place. I felt his hand reached out under the table.

"It's okay. I'm here, you don't have to be scared." He whispered. I slowly took his hand, but a third lightening made me jump of surprise, right up on his lap. He was surprised too, and I blushed, but he didn't pushed me away. Instead he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close to his chest. Normally it would have been awkward, but I didn't felt awkward at all. It was probably because I was scared, he was just protecting me, like friends do...

I hide my face at his shoulder when the thunder sounded again. I tried to hold back the tears, now where I had no headphones or anything to keep away the sounds I felt more terrified than last time. I couldn't help it, I slowly started crying. My body was shaking a bit, and I knew he would notice it, practically I was shaking his body too. He still had one hand holding around me, when he took the other one, and started stroke my hair gently. I clung to him, and tried to relax, but it was hard.

Then another sound started mixing with the sounds of the thunder and my gasps of fear. Hikaru's chest was vibrating a bit, and it took me a little while before I realized he was singing. I couldn't hear the words he sang, but the melody was enough to make my body relax a bit more. I sighed, and moved my head so I was now resting it on his shoulder, instead of hiding it, but my eyes were turned against the room. I wasn't ready to face him yet. His singing was making me feel more and more comfortable. I closed my eyes, and listened to it, trying to ignore the weather. I somehow managed to keep it so much out, that I could get some rest, because I slowly drifted off to sleep, still on Hikaru's lap, with his hand stroking my hair, and his song in my ears.


	3. Part 9 : Sorry for the late update

Part 9 – Cafe Luca

Tamaki's POV

I was still walking around in my own thoughts when it started to rain. I stood for a little while, but when the street where completely empty around me, I decided I should find some place to get out of the rain. I started walking, when I heard a voice yelling my name.

"Tamaki? Tamaki, is it you?" I turned around, and my eyes grew big in surprise.

"Yuki?" I gasped, as she ran against me with an umbrella in her hand. She smiled, when she was sure it was me. I still looked at her in surprise. A single raindrop dripped from my hair, and slided down my face.

"What are you doing out here in such a weather?" She asked, as she held the umbrella so it was covering both of us. It was hard for her to get it to reach over my hea though.

"I..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"Know what? It doesn't matter. Let's get you inside first, before you get sick." She said, and lead me down the street. She stopped in front of a small cafe. I read the sign: "Cafe Luca" it said. She opened the door, and I followed her inside. She then closed the umbrella and ran over to the bar.

"Dad, I brought a new friend here. He was standing out in the rain, don't ask me why. But do we have a blanket or something, I'm afraid he might catch a cold." She said, and I looked at the man, who was her father. They didn't looked alike at all. He was black haired, and with brown eyes. He sent me one glance, and then nodded. He disappeared out of a door, behind the desk. Yuki made sign for me to come over to her, and without thinking I just did. The man returned, and handled me the blanket, which I thankfully wrapped around my shaking body. Now I realized how cold I was.

"Th-thanks." I stammered through my chattering teeth. He looked at me from top to toe, and then he turned around.

"I'll get some tea, just take a seat." He said over his shoulder, as he walked over to the machine. He seemed very friendly, just like Yuki, who smiled at me when I looked at her. We sat down, and not long after her father was back with two damping hot cups of tea. There wasn't many people here, only a few who had gotten stuck in the rain, and just needed a hiding place. Probably because the Cafe was going to be shut down soon, when the family moved.

"Thanks." I said again, and this time I was at least able to control my voice. He nodded.

"So, what's your name kid?" He asked. I didn't knew if I should be offended to be called a kid, but after all he had done for me, I was pretty sure he didn't meant it in a bad way.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm a student on Ouran Academy." I replied and he nodded.

"My name is Luca Higashi. But just call me Luca." He said, and turned around. He returned a minute later, with a coffee cup he was drinking of.

"So tell me, how is this Ouran-school?"He said, and I noticed that Yuki was looking curiously at me. I took a deep breathe and started to tell them about the school. I told them everything, about the school, the host club, and about Haruhi, who also had gotten in on a scholarship.

"It sounds great! I can't wait to start there." Yuki said with a big smile, a smile I immediately started to love. Her father nodded.

"I must admit it sounds good. But tell me, besides this Haruhi, is there anyone who isn't rich there?" He asked. I quickly saw through the question: He wanted to know if Yuki was going to be kept out because of her background.

"No sir, there is only Haruhi, and soon Yuki too. But I'm sure she'll fit in, Haruhi is one of the most popular persons in our school." I explained. I deliberately left out the word _girl_, because I wouldn't lie to them, and neither would I tell them that the mainreason she was so popular, possibly was because everyone thought of her as a boy. To be honest, it was only a very few persons who knew her true gender.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you should stop calling me sir. My name is Luca." He said, and drank the last of his coffee. I nodded, and smiled, but he had already turned around: It was time for him to get back to work. I sighed, I had finally gotten the warmth back in my body. I turned to Yuki who was looking at me. She raised a brow, and sent me a sly smile.

"So you're in a host club, huh?"She asked. I nodded, blushing a bit. She shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll be a new customer then. If it's the way I get to spent time with you."

I blushed even more, and she giggled. Then I looked out of the window, and stiffened. It wasn't only raining, there was thunder and lightenings too, I just hadn't noticed before. My thoughts immediately flew to Haruhi, how was she know? Yuki looked at me worried, and asked what was wrong, but I assured her it was nothing. We kept having our conversations, and we had a great time, but still a little part in the back of my head, couldn't stop worrying about how Haruhi was by now.

**Hikaru's POV**

When I stopped singing, and gently looked down, I realized she was asleep. A smile was taking it's place on my face, and I tried to hold back a yawn. She was perfectly fine, with me. It made me happy.


	4. Chapter 10: Please read the bottom

**Part 10**

**Hikaru's POV**

I carefully looked down at Haruhi's face, which were resting on my shoulder. My angel was asleep. I smiled to myself, remembering how she just jumped up on me, and she didn't even got down when she realized it. It made me happy to have her here, but it annoyed me too. Mostly because I now was sure I was completely in love with her, and that I was turning into another Hikaru, than my usual one. I didn't knew if it would matter much for me which side I was, but I was afraid that Kaorou might not like the difference. I sighed, and looked out of the window as good as possible from the couch. Tamaki still hadn't showed up, or maybe he had just gone straight to their room. I gave Haruhi a quick and gently kiss on the top of her head. She moved a little in sleep, but didn't woke up. Then she whispered something very quiet, but I was both surprised and happy when I realized what she said.

"Hikaru."

**Kaouro's POV**

I lied on the bed, which was perfectly comfortable, and I was fully relaxed, but I still couldn't fall asleep. On the one hand, I was curious: How was it going between Hikaru and Haruhi? And I was worried, about Tamaki who still hadn't returned. I hoped he had found a place to hide from the rain. My cellphone vibrated. I took it and looked at it, it was Tamaki.

'Hi Kaouro, how's it going? I hope Haruhi is fine, because if you bastards aren't taking good care of her, I'm gonna come after you. Hikaru isn't responding, are you with him? I'm not gonna come back before later, hanging out with a new friend. We can meet some place to have dinner later. Tamaki.'

I sighed, it was so like Tamaki. I turned to the other side, and thought a minute. Then I just typed 'Haruhi is fine, see you later then' and sent it. I didn't excpected that he would read more than the part with Haruhi, so it doesn't really mattered what I wrote. I yawned and turned around again. Okay, maybe I would be able to get a bit sleep after all...

**Tamaki's POV**

I looked at the message I got from Kaouro. Haruhi was fine, so there was nothing to worry about. Yuki and I had moved upstairs to her room, where almost everything was packed to the time they should leave. Now we were just talking. I looked at the picture she had on the bed-table. It was of her father, and a woman I guess was her mother. She didn't looked like her at all either, pretty weird. Then there was a picture of her dad, with a much younger version of Yuki on his arm, but she looked a lot like that time. Beside was the woman again, with an arm around the shoulder of an older boy. He had dark, spiky hair and brown eyes, and he looked a lot like the parents.

"Uhm, Yuki?" I asked. I wanted to ask her a lot of things, but I would also like to respect her privacy, so I tried to find a way who wouldn't insult her.

"Yeah?" She replied and looked at me with a smile. She saw my glance and followed it to the picture.

"Is that your mother?" I asked and looked at the woman. Yuki nodded. She took the picture of the whole family up, and looked at it for a while.

"Yeah, it is. Or was. The boy is my big brother, Kichiro. But my mom and dad got divorced when I was ten, and my mom moved out of the country. I had to stay here with dad, while Kichiro should move away with mom. I haven't heard from them since." She sent me a sad smile, while I looked at her a bit shocked.

"So, she hasn't even written to you, or?" I asked quickly, but regretted it. It was pretty mean to ask it that way, if she still loved her mom. Yuki didn't seemed to be offended though.

"Nope, not a single time. First I was sad, when she didn't even wrote at my birthday or at christmas time, but then I slowly realized it... I was the reason she left." She looked down and her smile was gone away. More than anything I wanted to give her a hug and tell her it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't know, and besides: I hadn't known her for very long, I didn't knew if she'd be mad if I hugged her. In the end I gently lay my hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. She sent me a smile, and took my hand, and squeezed back. I returned the smile, but for the first time in my life, I was unsure. I felt shy, and was afraid to do something wrong.

"You know, I don't want to bother you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but... I can't help but wonder. Why do you think it's your fault?" I looked her in the eyes. She seemed surprised by the question, but I quickly realized it wasn't the question, it was the fact that I was so afraid to say something wrong.

"It's not a bother at all, I kinda figured out you'd ask. Well, let's start with the beginning. When I was 3 years old, my parents died in a car accident. My real parents. I got to an Orphanage, and lived there till I turned 6. Then Akio, my dad, and his that-time wife, Masami, came to the place I lived. They choosed to adopt me, because Masami couldn't get anymore children. They had tried for about 6 years. Kichiro was 8 at that time. Dad and I got along well, and so did me and my brother. But it was harder for me and Masami to get a real relationship to each other. When I was 10, I overheard a conversation between my parents, a thing I actually wish I never knew about. Masami was arguing with dad, she wanted to give me away. Give me back to the place I came from. My dad didn't wanted. Of course I got very sad when I heard she didn't liked me. I walked into the living room, trying to hold back the tears and told my dad that it was okay if they sent me back. I didn't wanted to cause them troubles. That was the final thing, who blew everything up. My dad yelled at Masami, that if she didn't accepted me, then she could leave. And that was what she did. Because my dad got me, she took Kichiro. I'm never gonna forgive myself, if I had just kept quiet they might even have been together today still. I miss Kichiro, and I miss Masami too. After all, she was a kind of mom to me." She finished the story, and I noticed how she now only would call her ex-mom Masami, instead of mom as she did in the start. She was still hurt by the story, and of course I understood that. I was speechless. I just starred at her, didn't knew what to say. She squeezed my hand again, I realized I was still holding her hand in mine. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Don't worry. I've moved on, most of the time. Dad says that I'm more worth than she was, but I still don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself. I don't know." She was silent for a moment. "Well then, woulc you like some cookies? I really want some, we could go bake them now?"

I was a bit surprised by the sudden change of subject, but I understood she wanted to talk about something else. And well, cookie sounded great right now, so why not?

_**Author's Note:**_

Omg, I'm so sorry! First I let you wait for a very long time, before I update, and then I come out with some shit like this .

Can't believe it -.-

I'm really sorry, I promise the next chapter will be better :O

And I hope you'll still continue reading, even after this x3

- Chris


End file.
